The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show
The Fantastic Julie Simpson Show is an 58-minute special that aired on Nick-at-Nite on August 24, 2012. It guest starred Jack Black and Neil Patrick Harris. Plot Julie Simpson hosts her own variety show, with the help of guest stars Jack Black and Neil Patrick Harris. A romantic triangle develops between Julie, Black (who is in love with her), and Harris (who is uncomfortable with her romantic inclinations). Meanwhile, Fred the Ostrich and the other characters from "The Fred the Ostrich Show" try to run the show from a control room. Cast *Jack Black as Himself *Neil Patrick Harris as Himself *Steve Martin as Mr. Scott S. Bullock, Pretend Network V.P. *Additional Voices by Keith Ferguson, Kate Micucci, Jennifer Hale, and Kath Soucie *Various chickens, seals, squirrels, mice, Hippo Potamus, George the Rhino, Scoot, Larry the Dairy Monster, Ernie Monster, and various Creeps (including Boogedy and Glare) appear but have no lines. Trivia *Some of the monitors in the control room occasionally show clips of Danny Phantom's "Urban Jungle", a Foley artist making of the Casey Junior cartoon from 1941's "The Reluctant Dragon", the opening sequence of 1970's "Dad, Can I Borrow the Car?", stop-motion sequences of 1970's "How Motor Cars and Other Living Things Can Find Happiness in the Dallas Freeway System", rejected pilots for "Sally Sargent", "Wacky Races Forever", "Constant Payne", and "The Modifyers", film footage of the extinct Tasmanian tiger, 1970's "Dinosaurs: The Terrible Lizards", 1978's "The Age of Mammals", the dinosaur-only cut from 1985's "Dinosaur!", the 1980 Pac-Man game, the 1983 Mario Bros. game, the 1988 game Mega Man 2, the 1988 game Super Mario Bros. 3, some Drive-In intermission ads from 1960's to 1970's, and rare "Sesame Street" clips featuring Cookie Monster, Herry Monster, Grover (and Super Grover), Prairie Dawn, Deena and Pearl, Sherlock Hemlock, Guy Smiley, Herbert Birdsfoot, Marty, Forgetful Jones, Clementine, and the Anything Muppets. These include: **Cookie Monster demonstrates away from (1970) **Cookie Monster sings a rock song about his cookie obsession, while surrounded by a sea of cookies (1972) **A little girl shows how adding 3 to 1 making 4 cookies is taught in Spanish and is interrupted by Cookie (1971) **Herbert's hopping poem with Grover (1970) **Grover and the DANGER sign (1970) **Grover and some other monsters play tug-of-war (1970) **Grover and the word FALL (1979) **Grover needs Marty's HELP (1971) **Super Grover at school (1979) **Original versions of the UN family Anything Muppet sketches including letters F, U, and N celebrating, Anything Muppets having a picnic under a SUN, and three hippies holding letters R, U, and N (1970) **Marty and AM Hippies cover the Beatles' "The Word" (1970) **Anything Muppets at the Bus Stop sign see a tiny bus (1970) **An Anything Muppet bringing a broken bus (word) to the garage to get it fixed (1972) **Anything Muppet students in a classroom form the word SCHOOL (1979) **Two cowboys meet the Alphabet Kid (1971) **Hot Pink AM monster asks all the other monsters (including Herry Monster, Grover, and Cookie Monster) what the word IS is (1970) **Fat Blue AM boy goes to the lost-&-found department to reclaim his letter C (1979) **Herry Monster and Prairie Dawn observe shoes (1970) **Herry Monster, Cookie Monster, and the word TELEPHONE (1970) **Herry Monster helps a little girl and some kids demonstrate near and far (1971) **Anything Muppet kids cooperate to build a lemonade stand (1971) **Juanita helps a kid get over his fear of haircuts (1972) **Letters F, U, and N form the word FUN and celebrate (1972) **Sherlock Hemlock's Twiddlebug mystery with Prairie Dawn and Herry (1970) **Sherlock Hemlock's N Sound (1970) **Five balls want to play basketball (1970) **Anything Muppet kids learn about dangerous things (1970) **Alphabet O'Malley (1970) **AM Hippies sing "Surprise!" (1970) **Three AM hippies sing an environmental song in style of "The Garden" (1971) **Marty makes shapes using a chain (1970) **A dad and son switch roles in the woods (1970) **A girl leads a monster marching band (1979) **Alphabet Chat: L (1974) **Leslie Mostly interviews Guy Smiley (1980) **Deena and Pearl play underwater (1980) **An AM rock band perform "Come Join Us" (1980) **Forgetful sings to Clementine (1980) **Forgetful forgets something warm to wear on a snowy day (1980) **Cookie sings "Handful of Crumbs" with a monster country band (1982) *Later syndicated alongside The Fred the Ostrich Show. Category:TV Specials Category:2012 Category:Fred the Ostrich Enterprises